


Merry Christmas in victorian London part 3

by Thanaerigan



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanaerigan/pseuds/Thanaerigan
Summary: C'est Noël à la cour et Victoria introduit une nouvelle tradition. Alfred en profite pour présenter ses excuses à Edward.
Relationships: Edward Drummond/Alfred Paget
Kudos: 2





	Merry Christmas in victorian London part 3

Voici le 3ème volet de ce triptyque consacrée à Noël dans l'univers de Victoria. Maintenant c'est au tour d'Alfred Paget et d'Edward Drummond. Bonne lecture.

Merry Christmas in victorian London (Part 3)

La Reine l’avait fait appeler pour une affaire urgente concernant le bal de Noël.

La jeune souveraine était tombée amoureuse de la coutume que Hélène de Mecklembourg avait initié au château de Saint-Germain en Laye. La princesse allemande fidèle à la tradition de son petit duché, avait proposé l’année de ses noces qu’un sapin soit dressé dans le hall du château comme cela se faisait dans son état. Depuis la demeure princière, se parait d’or et de rouge pour chaque Noel et Victoria en gardait un souvenir attendrit des présents échangés en famille le 25 au matin.

Rapidement, Victoria avait expliqué à Alfred Paget que son beau-frère souhaitait demander sa main de duchesse douairière de Sutherland et qu’elle-même approuvant cette union, elle avait émis l’hypothèse que cette demande soit faite lors du bal de Noël sous forme de présent. Par conséquent, elle demandait à Alfred d’organiser cette entorse à l’étiquette pour que le duc Ernest puisse formuler sa demande, et de permettre ainsi aux invités d’échanger des gages d’affection en cette occasion.

L’initiative royale avait offert à Alfred l’opportunité qu’il attendait depuis sa dernière entrevue avec Drummond. Lorsque le secrétaire de Robert Peel lui avait annonçait la rupture de ses fiançailles. Depuis lors, Alfred n’avait de cesse d’essayer de réparer son erreur d’avoir voulu protéger Drummond du monde dans lequel ils vivaient, alors qu’il crevait d’envie de partager sa vie avec Edward. Les projets matrimoniaux d’Ernest de Saxe-Cobourg-Gotha lui en offrait l’occasion. Il avait donc passé les jours qui précédaient le bal à trouver le cadeau qui ferait comprendre à Edward la profondeur de ses sentiments. C’est en voulant allumer son cigare qu’il avait trouvé.

Voilà pourquoi, alors que Victoria annonçait à tous les raisons de cet interlude, il glissait sa main dans sa poche. C’était une nouveauté dans le monde du tabac lui avait certifié le vendeur. Il espérait que Edward comprendrait l’allusion et y répondrait favorablement.

Le silence qui planait sur la salle de bal le tira de sa rêverie. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le couple formé par le duc de Saxe-Cobourg à genoux devant la duchesse de Sutherland. Alors que la duchesse répondait oui et que le duc se redressait pour l’embrasser, une slave d’applaudissement initiée par Victoria elle-même, secoua la salle. Puis le calme revint et tous se dirigèrent vers un père, une mère, une enfant, un cousin ou une fiancée pour échanger des vœux et des menus présents, récupérés en hâte par les domestiques.

Alfred lui se dirigea fébrilement vers Edward qui se tenait dans un coin reculé, le regard empli de tristesse et de nostalgie. Il se posta à côté de son ami et se racla la gorge attirant sur lui l’attention du plus jeune.

« J’ai un présent pour vous. », déclara-t-il, en lui tendant le petit paquet qu’il avait sur lui depuis le début de la soirée.

Sa voix tremblait de peur. Il ne savait comme Drummond allait réagir. D’une main tremblante, le brun prit le dit-paquet et commença à l’ouvrir sous le regard anxieux du plus vieux. Il découvrir un briquet dernier cri, sur lequel était gravé une cornemuse d’un côté et de l’autre « from A.P. to E.D. ». Le secrétaire regarda l’objet avant de lever un regard étonné au blond.

« Je sais que vous aimez être prêt, mon Ami. Vous me l’avez dit en France et prouvé en Ecosse. »

Edward regarda alors le futur couple ducal qui menait le bal avant de tourner toute son attention sur Alfred, pour lui répondre. Si la duchesse de Sutherland pouvait devenir duchesse de Saxe-Cobourg, peut-être qu’il pouvait espérer que Lord Alfred était sincère en lui rappelant leur voyage en Ecosse. Et que comme lui il espérait poursuivre cette route certes dangereuse mais si belle.

« Merci beaucoup mon Ami., répondit-il en empochant le briquet, avant d’étreindre Alfred.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. La même émotion brillait dans leurs regards.

« Oui, merci mon Ami ., répéta-t-il. Je n’ai pas d’autre mot. »

Fin 


End file.
